This is a request on behalf of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU)Program and its two teaching hospitals, Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital (CMGH) and University Hospitals and Cleveland (UHC), which composes a "unified primary institution" participation in the ECOG activities. During the first two years of the last grant, CMGH was the only funded institution. In July, 1987, a supplemental grant was funded to support the participation of UHC in the CWRU Program within ECOG. The supplement was in synch with year 13 and 14 of the primary grant. Since July 1, 1987 the UHC has not received any financial support from Cancer Control funds (CGOP). We are requesting continuation funding. 1. To permit the continuation of our participation in ECOG activities. 2. To develop and participate in Phase I and Phase II Protocols through the ECOG program. 3. To extend group activities of Phase III human studies. Our accrual from 5/1/85 through 4/30/88 is 641 cases with 210 cases in the past 12 months. 4. To develop scientific leadership in autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation through Dr. Hillard Lazarus, who is chairman of the bone marrow transplantation committee. 5. To expand our participation in EST 5283 using autologous irradiated colon carcinoma cell vaccine with BCG in Duke's B and C colon carcinoma. 6. To promote the development of surgical activities through the P.I., a surgical oncologist. 7. To monitor the terminated adjuvant studies (EST 4276 & EST 1180) patients that will require long-term follow-up. Both are chaired by the P.I. 8. To develop Phase II-III studies in colorectal carcinoma using high-dose Leucovorin and 5-FU, based on intramural pilot studies.